Combination padlocks which permit changing of the combination without disassembling the padlock or without using special tools have been on the market for many years. U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,082 discloses one such padlock. It includes a mechanism which requires the shackle to be located in a predetermined angular position and then to be pushed in an inward direction to permit changing of the combination. U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,271 discloses another combination padlock including a mechanism for resetting the combination. In order to reset the combination a slide is pressed into the body to unblock the shackle so as to permit it to be pulled outwardly to a position where the positions of the lock tumblers can be changed.